Adventure Found Me
by kitkat101895
Summary: When Drake is asked to join the Endurance and their expedition on finding the lost kingdom of Yamatai, how could he say no? Read the adventures of Nathan Drake when he and Lara Croft are shipwrecked on the very island they hoped to find. Set after Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and at the start of the Tomb Raider reboot
1. Some Old Friends

**Hey guys! I know I've been off the radar for a while now but life has been so hard to juggle lately since going back to school and stuff but here I am! I'm back...sort of. **

**Anyway, since getting a PS3 for Christmas, I've been playing all the games I couldn't play when I just had my XBOX. I've been playing everything, and I mean everything. I've been playing The Last of Us, Heavy Rain, Beyond Two Souls and, just recently, I've started playing the Uncharted series. Since I fell in LOVE with the new Tomb Raider game on my XBOX, some friends of mine told me to play Uncharted on my new PS3 since, they said, they were so ****similar. **

**I just beat the 2nd game, now on the 3rd, and I LOVE the series. Can't wait for the 4th to come out and, I hope, they do a sequel to Tomb Raider!**

**Anyway, during the whole time of me playing Uncharted, I couldn't help but remark on how similar the game play and story line is to Tomb Raider, *cough* and a little bit of Assassin's Creed (especially the 3rd one) *cough*, and I kept thinking of Lara jumping into the game and then thought of this idea. I did have another idea in mind but I'm thinking of doing a completely different story with that one but we'll see what the future brings. **

**So, I hope you guys like the 1st chapter. I am working on the 2nd one right now but I just wanted to see if anybody was interested in reading more after this one. **

**Anyway, enjoy and I hope to get some feedback! **

**P.S. I do not own Tomb Raider(2013) or the Uncharted series. Those belong to the rightful owners. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Some Old Friends

Maybe it was the drinks that night? Maybe its was the temptation? Whatever it was, it puzzled Nathan more and more as the plane kept on reaching closer and closer to his destination.

"What the hell am I doing?" Nathan sighed as he sank into his seat and started rubbing his eyes with his hands. Nathan then looked over into the window to see the sun just setting over the dark blue sea. He always like the way the sun set over the Pacific like that.

"You OK, kid?" he was asked as the person, next to him, nudged his arm. Nathan turned and looked at his old mentor with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm OK, Sully" he said

"Good. Cause I'm not. _Damn!_ This fight is too _god damn_ long!" Sully said in frustration.

Just as he said that, the young woman next to them, with her little girl, turned over and glared at Sullivan through her thick black glasses. Sully got the hint and gave the woman a smile as he raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry, ma'am" he said sheepishly. The woman rolled her eyes and went back to tend to her child.

Nathan then let out a smile as he started laughing at the events that just unfolded in front of him and then felt a small punch on his shoulder.

"Shut up, Nate" Sully said but that just kept him laughing more.

"You know, Sully," Nathan started saying. "You didn't have to come. I was only asked to go"

"And miss catching up with some old friends? No way, I've been with those boys since I first started in this treasure hunting business"

"When was that? 1872?" Nathan said with a smirk

"Ha, ha" Sully said sarcastically. "Very funny"

Just as Sully finished talking, the flight attendant made an announcement over the plane's intercom.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, its been ten hours since we've left Lima. Yes, ten hours, I know. We should be arriving in Tokyo in about 8-10 hours, depending on the weather conditions. So, sit back, relax and enjoy the remaining hours. We will be putting on a movie for the time being. Enjoy your flight" She said before going back to her duties.

Nathan let out a sigh before he sank into his seat. "Ten hours? Come on! I can't take another minute on this plane" he said as he looked at Sully.

"Come on, kid. I don't smell that bad," Sully said with a smile. Nathan gave him a playful glare before leaning back into his seat. "Just get some sleep, Nate. We'll be landing in Tokyo in no time"

Nathan sat there for a minute, considering listing to Sully's advice before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"What are we doing here, Sully?" Young Nathan asked as he and Sullivan were walking down the London streets.

"We're just gonna see a couple old friends for a couple minutes" Sully said as he in hailed another batch of his cigar smoke

"But every minute we waste, we get further away from finding Drake's secrets"

"Kid, calm down. Drake and his secrets haven't been discovered for...hundreds of years. I think a couple hours at the pub will be OK"

"The pub? You're taking me to a pub?"

"Hey, its London. People bring their babies in there. I think a 16 year old kid will be fine"

"So, what you're telling me is, you'll let me have some god old London beer?"

Sullivan let out a laugh as they continued down the streets. "Ha! Not a chance" he said as he kept smoking his cigar.

Nathan rolled his eyes and he quickly trailed behind Sullivan.

The continued going down a couple more streets before Sully stopped in front of the pub and smiled.

"Ah, here were are. Old King's Head Pub. Remind's me of the god old days," Sully then turned to Nate and smiled. "Come on kid, I want you to meet some old friends of mine" he said as he pushed the door and walked in, with Nathan right behind him.

The walked up the stairs into the pub and examined the room. It wasn't much had a nice looking bar to the side and a pool table and darts by the wall in front of them. By the windows were a set of different tables with some folks occupying them. The two didn't expect much to be there. After all, it was a Wednesday night.

Sully made his way towards the bar and leaned on it, facing the bartender.

"Can I help you?" The bartender asked in his thick British accent which made Nate smirk a bit.

"Yeah, hi. Can you tell an old friend from across the pond where I can find two old-"

"Ol'!" Sully was cut off. He turned along with Nathan as they looked at a middle aged man in his, maybe, late 40s or early 50s standing up at his table with his friend, facing his back towards Sully and Nate, still sitting down. "Who you calling ol'?!" The man said in his thick Scottish accent.

The man sitting down, maybe in his late 30s, then turned and looked at Sully and Nate and smiled at Sullivan which, in turn, made Sullivan smile back.

"Conrad! Grim!" Sully said in excitement as he walked up to the two and gave them a warm hug.

"Ol'. Is that what you call the ol' men that save your sorry arse back in the day when we be causing trouble back in our days in Glasgow?" Grim said as Sully gave him a pat on the back. Sully then let out a laugh at Grim's comment.

"Oh, Grim. You still haven't changed"

Sully then let go of Grim and turned to Conrad and smiled.

"Victor!" Conrad said as he took a step forward and gave Sully a hug. Sully hugged him back.

"Roth," he then pulled away from their hug and looked at him. "Its been too long"

"Too long? It's been seven years...and you still haven't changed at bit" Conrad, or Roth, said as he nudged Sully in the arm.

Sully let out a heartfelt laugh and then looked at the two.

"So," Sully started saying. "Where's Rich?"

"He'll be here any minute," Roth said. "You have to remember, he is a father now, eh?"

"Oh, yeah that's right. How is his little girl?"

"She just turned _five_ last month"

"Cute little thing," Grim put in. "She's got his eyes"

Roth then looked and made eye contact with Nathan and smiled.

"Speaking of kids," Roth said as he put a hand on Sullivan's shoulder. "Mind tell us about this one, Sul?"

Sully turned and looked at Nate with a smile then grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him closer into the group.

"Gents, this here is Nathan. Nathan Drake. He's my...uh...apprentice"

"Apprentice? Ha!" Grim said as he started laughing hysterically which kind of offended, Nathan. "Kiddo," Grim said as he tried to get himself together. "If you wanted a _good_ apprentice, you went to the wrong guy. You wanna here the stories of how much trouble this ol' american dogs gotten us into? I could tell you loads...hundreds," Grim turned to Sullivan and smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sullivan's shoulder. "And they always seem to end with the four of us getting chased by women...and not in a good way, _boyo" _

Sullivan then out a sigh as he shoved Grim's arm off his body. "Alright, Alright. That's enough Grim," Grim backed off with a laugh as he sat back down in his chair. "Oh geez," Sullivan said as he started rubbing his eyebrows before looking back at Grim. "How much have you had to drink, already?"

Grim smiled as he gestured to the three empty beer glasses in front of them and smiled.

"That's what I thought," Sully said as he sat down in the chair beside Grim. "Grab a chair, kid, and sit," Sully said as he looked at Nate.

Nathan did as he said as he pulled a chair between Sully and the empty one that sat beside Roth.

"So," Roth started off as he placed his elbows on the table and looked at Nathan. "Drake?" Roth than turned to Sully. "Is there any relations to our favorite navigator friend that we spent so many years looking for?"

"Wait? Sully," Nate interrupted as he looked at Sullivan. "What's he talking about?"

Sullivan let out a sigh as he gave a glare to Roth. "Thanks," Sullivan and turned to Nathan. "Look, kid, about eight years ago, when I was still helping out Marlowe find Drake's ring, the four of us were out looking for the secrets of Drake ourselves"

"Really?!" Nathan asked in excitement. "Did you guys find anything?"

"If we did," Sully said. "Then I wouldn't have been in Columbia about a year ago with you?" he said with a smirk.

Nathan rolled his eyes and sank back into his chair.

"Wait," he said as he sat up. "Four? If it was the three of you...then who was the forth?"

"It was," Sully started saying but then got distracted by something behind Drake. Sully looked and smiled as he stood up from his chair. "It was this _son of a bitch_" he said with a laugh as he ran up and wrapped his arm around some man.

Nathan turned around and looked at Sully hugging the man with such brotherly love. Sully then pulled back and held onto the man's shoulders with such a grip.

"Richard! Its been a long time"

"Indeed, Victor," The man, he was hugging, said with a thick British accent. "Too long, may I add"

Sully then looked back at the group and started guiding Richard towards the table.

"Nate," Sully said which made Nathan jump out of his seat and straighten out his wrinkly shirt. "This was the forth man on our little adventures and a very good old friend of mine. _Richard Croft._ Rich, this is Nathan, Nathan Drake"

"Nice to meet you" Nathan said as he extended his arm for a handshake.

Richard smiled at the boy and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you"

The three then sat back at the table with the other two. With Richard sitting between Nathan and Roth.

"So, Rich," Sully said as he pulled into his chair. "Hows things"

"Brilliant. Just got back from a trip from Kenya"

"Oh yeah? Whatcha find there?"

"I was looking into an old ancient myth that the locals are always talking about. They're always talking about an ancient mythical hyena that keeps hunting the savannas. Quite interesting"

"Ah, yes, quite"

"But...I'm not thinking that's why you called the three of us all together?" Richard said as he started rubbing his hands together and gave Sully a suspicious look.

"How's that little girl of yours, Rich?" Sully asked as he tried to dodge the question.

"She's fine but just cut to the chase already! Why'd you call us here?"

Sullivan let out a sigh as he leaned into the table.

"I," he turned and looked at Nathan. "We," he then looked back at the three. "Came here to talk about...Drake"

"Oh, not again," Richard said he he scoffed, along with the other two. "How many times are we going to tell you to drop this?"

"Look, the kid and I are onto something, here"

"How?"

"Look, I'm a descendant of Drake himself" Nathan stated.

"Kid!" Sullivan glared at him.

"Son," Roth cut in. "I don't know if you really read into _your_ history but Sir Francis Drake never had any children"

"Not with his wife in England?" Nathan said with a smirk.

"You sneaky little bugger" Grim said silently as he glared at Nathan.

"Kid said the exact same thing to me when I saved his ass back in Columbia" Sullivan added.

Richard let out a sigh as he squeezed his hands together. "What do you two have?"

Nathan let out a smile and he turned and looked at Sullivan who looked back at him smiling. "Go on, kid. Tell them"

With that, Nathan ripped out his notebook from his bag and began showing the three men his evidence. After Nathan told the three all the evidence he and Sully collected in South America, he looked back at the three for their opinions.

"Well," Roth said as he leaned back into his chair. "Its convincing evidence"

"But not convincing enough" Richard added which made Nathan, and Sully, look at them in shock.

"Whatcha talking about, Rich?" Sullivan asked.

"We need more evidence to make this a real expedition. Not just...these...theories"

"But, if you just-" Nathan tried to add before being cut off.

"I'm sorry, son," Richard said as he grabbed Nathan's shoulder. "but..."

Richard stopped as he stared into Nathan's confused brown eyes. He felt as he was staring into his own younger self's eyes. He could see the adventure the lad in the young lad's eyes and knew...knew that, maybe, this lad was onto something"

Richard than let out a sign and looked at Roth and Grim, who gave him a slight nod. Richard nodded back to them and looked at Sullivan and Nathan.

"When do we start?" he asked Nathan as Nathan smiled back at him.

* * *

"Kid!"

Nathan then jumped as he was woken up from his dream or memory or whatever the hell you wanted to call it. Nathan then started to stretch and he turned to Sully, who was still sitting beside him.

"You OK, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Ah," he started saying as he kept stretching. "You could call it something like that"

"Anyway, we're here" Sully said as he gestured towards the window.

Nathan looked over and looked out the window seeing the bright lights of Tokyo light up the night sky so you couldn't even see a star in the sky. Nathan hated that.

"Ha! Finally!" Nathan said in excitement as he turned over and smiled at Sully. Sully just rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Sully? You know, Roth just asked me to go with him and his group?"

"Are you kidding? And miss this adventure? Kid, its you and me, remember?" Sully said as he let out a laugh.

Nathan laughed with him as he gave him a shove in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember"

"And don't you forget it"

Nathan turned back towards the window and watched as the plane slowly started making its way towards the ground.

_"And let the adventure begin"_ he whispered to himself.

* * *

**How was the chapter guys? Did you like it? Let me know if the reviews! Again, I am in the middle of the 2nd chapter, so let me know if you guys want more!**

**Updated on 4/1/2014**


	2. The Birthday

**Hey everyone! So, I've been getting a lot of positive feed back on this story and, so far, lots of people like it. So, I'll continue going at it!**

**So, here's chapter 2! Hope everyone likes it and let me know in the reviews what you liked about and what you'd like to see next!**

**P.S. I do not own Tomb Raider(2013) or the Uncharted Series. Those belong to the rightful owners**

* * *

_16._ Lara was finally 16 years old. She couldn't believe it. She had been waiting for this day since she was a little girl. It was all she'd ever think about for the last ten and a half years.

Lara looked at herself in front of the mirror. Trying to see if she had at all changed in the last couple years. Did she look like a woman? The woman she had been waiting to become. She looked at her face and all she could see was her mother, with her father looking straight into her eyes.

Lara wanted to weep but she kept telling herself not to.

"Stop it, Lara," Lara said, talking to herself. "Don't act so childish! Be a _woman_"

To stop herself from crying, she quickly looked away from the mirror by burring her forehead into the wardrobe that sat below her mirror. Still giving her an opening to look down at her new shoes. A small smile cracked across her face as she looked down at them.

They were gold flats that sparkled when they hit the sun. Lara had been eyeing them for months as she would walk by the shop windows on her way to school. She wanted them, but they were a bit too pricey. If Lara wanted, she could have bought them in a heartbeat. Mom and Dad had left enough money for her that would last her a lifetime but Lara knew, deep in her heart, that she couldn't.

She needed to make a living of her own in order to truly understand the true meaning of earning it herself. She also knew it would be a great waste of her parent's hard work earnings if she bought something just for her pleasure. So, Lara told herself she would have to wait for shoes like that.

So, when her best friend, Sam, had came over, the other day, and made her open the box that was wrapped in white wrapping paper with a pink bow on top, she wasn't all too shocked to see that her friend had bought them for her. After all, she would be eyeing the shoes as she was walking with Sam.

Sam made her swear to wear them at least 24/7 with no excuses what so ever. Lara smiled at the memory of her friend lecturing her on her new shoes.

"Lara!" A familiar voice called for her that made her break out of thought.

"Yes!" She called back.

"Come down her for a minute! Someone I want to introduce you to! We're in the parlor" The voice called back.

Lara let out a sigh as she stood up straight and used her arms to give her a little push off the wardrobe. She then slowly made her way, with a sparkly gold flats still on her feet, out towards the door and down the hall.

The familiar voice came from the man that had taken the role as her guardian, after her parents disappearance. Conrad Roth, or Roth as Lara liked to call him. He had been like a father to her since that day.

He was the one that had woke her up in the middle of the night when her parents disappeared. The one that held her in his arms as she started weeping into his chest. The one that pulled the hair out of her face and whispered to her, _"Everything will be alright, girl. I'm here"_

Lara felt a fuzzy feeling inside of her as she thought of that night.

Roth had taken care of her since then. He did everything her father would've done for her if he were still here. Drove her to dances, help her with homework. Hell! He even made sure to meet all her potential boyfriends when they'd pick her up to go out. Of course, they'd never asked again. Lara would ask Roth what he did but, as usual, Roth just shrugged his shoulders and said, _"I didn't do a thing, girly"_

Though Lara loved Roth as her father figure, she still got frustrated with him. Though Roth tried teaching her the ways and skills the Croft family had learn since the dawn of time, he still taught her things that confused Lara a lot.

What Roth taught Lara was to _survive, _as he called it. Teaching her skills in combat and would take her on trekking trips where she'd learn things such as rock climbing, navigation and other skills that would help her survive in the wilderness. This frustrated Lara. While other girls her age were into actives such as ballet and football**(soccer)**, she would be stuck, on a Saturday, in the middle of the hot summer day running up a hill or rock climbing in the wilderness.

_"Just keep moving," _she'd keep telling herself. _"It'll all be over soon"_

Lara knew that Roth was only doing this because he cared. He took this guardianship role pretty seriously. Though she thought the rock climbing trips to be pretty useless, Lara only learned one good thing from him. _Trust her instincts..._and Lara would remember that lesson for the rest of her life.

As Lara walked down the hallway, towards the parlor where Roth was, she soon came to a stop in front of the study. Her father's study. Lara froze and she stared into the study. The doors were left wide open. Roth normally went in there from time to time. Probably just to reminisce the old adventures he and her father had when he was younger. Lara's father was Roth best friend and she knew it killed Roth just even thinking of her father. She knew it wasn't healthy for Roth to go into the study hours on end but Lara didn't want to stop him. She knew it would just upset him more.

Though, it wasn't like Roth to leave the door open. Especially with all the valuable artifacts just sitting in there.

_'Maybe the wind blew it open?' _Lara asked herself. Shrugging it off, she leaned in towards the door and grabbed onto the knob, about to close the door but something stopped her.

_Creak_

She heard from inside. Lara's instincts immediately stopped her and pushed her to open the door...slowly.

Lara began to creep into the large study. Trying not to make a noise, she slowly started making her way into the study and down the corridor. She tried to stay on the emerald coloured carpet so her feet wouldn't make a large _clicking_ sound as she walked towards the sounds.

She made her way towards the study with her arms up in fists, in case somebody did break into the study and was ready to put up a fight. As she walked in, she looked straight into the study.

Her father had one of the most magnificent studies Lara or anyone else had ever seen. A large, two story study that was covered in books from all around the word. Hundreds of years old. Along with artifacts her father had collected on his adventures. Including his huge around of traditional daggers from around the world as well and just across the room, right in front of the huge window, sat her father's huge desk.

Lara looked around to see if anything was out of place. She hadn't been in there in weeks but she could still name where every single thing was in the room. As she looked around, she caught her eye on the glass cabinet that sat along the wall beside her father's desk. Something was off.

Lara looked to see if the coast was clear and slowly made her way towards the cabinet. Once there, she looked into the cabinet. On each shelf sat all the traditional tribal masks her father had collected around the world. Mask from places and periods, like, Tanzania to Mayan. The one that really caught Lara's attention was the one mask her father had gotten from Indonesia. She had remembered the day he had brought it home.

It was a gift from one of his new friends he had made there.

This mask had frighten Lara as a child, even giving her nightmares from time to time. The piercing eyes and the huge fangs that popped out at the decorated black mask with the gold and blood red lines that had decorated the whole face even gave her the shivers just now.

The thing that picked Lara's curiosity now though was the mask was not sitting on its stand. It was sitting beside it with it facing the ceiling. She knew her father had always kept in on its stand and she knew Roth wouldn't dare touch it. Someone had been in here, she knew it.

Lara then proceeded in picking up the mask and placing it back onto its stand. Giving it one last look, she slowly closed the door and shut it but then another _creak _sound appeared...and this time, it was close. The perpetrator was behind her.

Preparing herself, she quickly turned around and smacked the thief in the face and watch them immediately grab onto their cheek.

"Ow!" they screamed. Lara glared at man she just hit, still ready for another fight. "Watch it, sweetheart, this face is delicate"

"Serves you right, you bastard!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, so loud almost all of England could hear her. She then proceeded in kicking the man in the stomach.

"Hey!" he screamed, again. "Stop it"

Lara then turned and grabbed onto her father's old hiking stick and started hitting the man with the stick as hard as he could, making him fall to the ground and curling up into fetal position.

She continued hitting the man harder and harder until somebody grabbed the stick and pulled it from her and screamed at her, "Lara, stop!"

Lara turned and looked at Roth who glared at her while holding the stick. Beside him was a man, around Roth's age (early 50s) with dark brown hair with streaks of grey in them and a mustache and somewhat built.

The man let out a chuckle as he leaned down towards the man on the ground and extended his hand towards him.

"Are you ok, Nate?" the man asked, while chewing on his cigar.

The man, known as Nate, looked at the man and grabbed onto his arm, pulling himself up. He let out a grunt as he started brushing himself off.

"No!" he said to the other man and then pointed at Lara. "She almost killed me"

The man let out, yet, another chuckle which made Roth smile a bit too.

"Well," she said, still glaring at Nate. "Maybe you shouldn't be snooping into places you shouldn't be!"

"Lara, Lara," Roth said as he stepped in between the two and tried to stop her. "Calm down. Ok?"

Lara looked up into her mentor's eyes. She could tell he trusted these two strangers and if Roth trusted them, then she should try to trust them too. So, she gave Roth a nod which allowed him to step back into his original spot.

He then turned to the two men.

"Lara," Roth started off. "This is Victor Sullivan. An old friend of mine and your _father's_"

Lara immediately felt guilty.

Victor Sullivan leaned in and extended his left hand towards Lara and pulled his cigar out of his mouth with his right hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Lara," Victor said. "I've heard lots of great things about you"

Lara gave him a small smile as he grabbed his hand and started to, slowly, shake it.

"Nice to meet you too, ah, Victor"

"Please, call me Sully or, better yet, Uncle Sully. Your parents would've been ok with that. We were that close, dontcha know?" Nate just rolled his eyes as he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"You knew both my parents?" Lara asked in delight.

"Yes ma'am. Your parents met because of me"

"Really? How?"

Well, you see-"

"Sully," he was cut off by Nate. "We don't have all day. We still have to go get those archives from the museum"

Sully let out a sigh as he put his cigar back into his mouth and looked back at Lara.

"Maybe some other day?" Sully asked with a smile.

Lara smiled and nodded back.

"And," Roth then cut in. "This little _bugger_," Roth walked over and grabbed onto his shoulder. "Is Nathan Drake. Also known as Nate"

"Also," Nate cut in. "the guy you almost killed. Do you always great people like that?" he asked as he started rubbing his cheek.

"Only to people who break in...by the way, what were you doing in here?" She asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just browsing" he said as he shrugged his shoulders and dug his hands into his jean pockets.

"Really?" Lara raised her eye brows at him. He nodded as he looked at the floor. "It's funny. I could have sworn I saw that tribal mask," she said pointing back towards the glass cabinet behind her. "That mask was off its stand when I went to close the door. You know, its funny. That glass cabinet is always locked and closed"

Lara gave Drake her signature smirk along with her arms crossed over her chest. Nathan gave her a glare as he heard Roth grumble under his breath as he glared at him, along with Sully.

"Nate?" Sully was the first to speak. "Something you wanna tell us?" Sully said as he pulled the cigar in his mouth out.

Nathan broke out a smile as he turned to his mentor and raised his hands up in defense.

"S_uullly! _Come on, you know me. I'd never do something like that"

"Really?" Sully looked at him in disbelief. "This coming from the same person who snatched my wallet back in Columbia"

"Hey, we're friends now, right?" Nathan joked but Sully still wouldn't put up with it which made Nate sigh and turn back to the rest of the group.

"Look, I was just looking at it, ok. It...looked cool"

"Cool?" Lara asked as she glared at him. "What are you? Four?"

"Lara!" Roth cut in. "That's enough," he then looked between Sully, Nate and Lara. "Look, why don't we just get out of here and go grab a couple drinks in the foyer? Alright. Settle our differences and get along," he then turned and looked at Sully and Nathan. "Ok?"

Nathan was about to protest but Sully wrapped his arm firmly around his shoulder and squeezed tightly onto it, making him stop. "Sounds like a good plan" Sully said as he pulled his cigar out of his mouth and started blowing the fumes from his mouth.

Roth smiled at Sully and then turned to Lara. "Ok?" he asked.

Lara, still glaring at Nathan, rolled her eyes and looked at Roth and sighed. "Deal"

Roth than let out a laugh and started walking towards the door with Sully walking beside him.

"Still have those old cigars you bought back in Panama?" Sully asked as they were both walking towards the door. Roth let out a chuckle.

"Ah, thought you would never ask, Vic" He said as they walked around the corner.

Lara watched them walk out the door before she turned back to Nate and let out a sigh as she went to follow the two but what stopped when something grabbed her hand.

"Hey! Wait!" Nathan said. Lara stopped and slowly turned to him and glared at him. "Look, I just wanna say...sorry. I didn't mean to cause problems right away"

Lara gave him a quick glance and gave him a smirk. "It's going to take more than that to gain back my trust, pretty boy...but I'll accept your apology" she said as she slowly started walking out the door.

"Are we friends then?!" Nathan asked, she could hear a little bit of excitement in his voice, which made her laugh. She then turned around and started walking backwards towards the door.

"In your dreams," She said as she turned back around and started walking out the door. "And eyes up here!" she called back, sensing him looking at her butt. Sure enough, as she turned her head, she saw him snapped his neck up and looked back up at her face.

That was the only time they actually got along...

* * *

"Lara!"

Lara immediately jumped up from the bed and looked at the person who called for her.

Sam. Her best friend stood right in front of her with a coffee cup in her hand and a magazine in the other and shook her head. "It's 11 already, Lara" she said.

Lara let out a groan as she buried her face into her hands and started rubbing her eyes. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in days and it took her forever to actually lay down and get some good shut eye.

"Sorry. This...time zone change has really taken a toll on me" She said as she now looked at Sam and smiled, trying to show her nothing was wrong.

Sam smiled back and shook her head as she sat at the end of the bed, beside Lara, and placed her cup of coffee on the table at the end of the bed.

"I'll let it get away, this time, " Sam started saying. "But, if you are at all like this on our way to find the _lost kingdom of Yamatai_," Sam said in her 'dramatic' voice. "I might just have to throw you off the boat"

Lara started laughing. "Don't call the Endurance that around Roth. He likes it to be called, 'a world class ship'"

"Speaking of Roth," Sam started saying. "He said somebody else would be joining our little group"

Lara gave her a questionable look. "Why would he tell you that and not me?" She asked in concern.

"Um, maybe because my parents are funding the expedition?"

Lara gave her a smirk as she gave her a small punch in the shoulder. "Ha, ha. Ok, I get your point"

"I wonder who it is?" Sam asked.

"Well," Lara said as she stood up from the bed. "I just hope they know what they're doing" she said as she started walking out the bedroom door.

"Ok," Sam jumped up, quickly ran up and stood right in front of her. "Go have a shower," she grabbed onto Lara's shoulder and pointed her towards the bathroom. "Get dressed and then well hit the streets of Tokyo and do some shopping. I wanna have a little fun here before we dock out tomorrow"

Lara let out a laugh as she was being pushed towards the bathroom. "Alright, alright," she protested. "I'll go get ready" She grabbed a towel and started making her way towards the bathroom.

"Lara!" Sam called her which stopped Lara and made her turn around. "Be happy. You're finally getting the adventure you've been dreaming about"

Lara gave her a smile and nodded as she turned back around.

_"And let the adventure begin" she whispered to herself._


End file.
